Doctor, Repair My Heart
by SuiLon434
Summary: Four girls have each been dealt the bad hand of the deck. Luckily for them, our favorite turtles are experts in matters of the heart and they will stop at nothing to heal them of the darkness that plagues their hearts.
1. Broken To Pieces

It hurts. _I'm sorry. _I didn't mean for it to happen. _I'm sorry. _I didn't want it. _I'm sorry. _Please stop. _I'm sorry. _STOP! _I'm sorry. _STOP! _I'm sorry. _

STOP! WHY WON'T YOU STOP? _I'm sorry. _...I wish I was dead. _You're not sorry. _

* * *

_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?_  
_Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?_  
_Tell me,_  
_are you patient,_  
_understanding?_  
_Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I_

* * *

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about! He didn't stand a chance against us." Raphael swaggered into April's apartment happily, bragging of their

newest great win against the Shredder's henchmen. "More like you scared him away. I mean, really, who would want to come across you at

night?" Mikey clowned his older brother, earning a slap to the head and a disgruntled Raph. "Ah shut up, Mikey!" "So how'd it go guys?" April

came into the living room wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "Did'ya kick some butt like I told ya?" she giggled. "Oh, Ape, you should have seen

us!" Mikey went into a detailed rendition of how the battle played out, complete with sound effects and Mikey running around like a chicken

with his head cut off. While Mikey entertained April with his story, Raphael went to find Casey, and Donny went to play with his lab equipment

for a new experiment he was working on, leaving Leonardo to check in with Master Splinter to let him know they were back.

* * *

_I've tried every remedy_  
_And nothing seems to work for me_  
_Baby, (baby)_  
_this situation is driving me crazy_  
_And I really wanna be your lady_  
_But the one before you left me so_

* * *

"Hmm, baby doll. You were great," Devika crawled down the bed to wrap her arms around her boyfriend, Tony. Tony bobbed his head to let her

know he had heard her and lit a cigarette. "I'm ready for another round already." Devika chuckled and nibbled on his ear. Tony pushed her off

and stood up, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Devika sat back on the bed, lips pursed. _It's ok. I know he loves me._

* * *

_Damaged, damaged_

_Damaged, damaged_

_I thought that I should let you know_  
_That my heart is_  
_Damaged, damaged_  
_So Damaged_  
_And you can blame the one before_  
_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_  
_(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)_  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_  
_(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)_  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_  
_(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)_

* * *

Fallan stumbled into her apartment, almost falling onto the floor, a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka dangling from her hand. "Honey, I'm home," she

sang, opening her arms wide.

_Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?_  
_Do Do you know how to patch up a wound?_  
_Tell me,_  
_are you patient,_  
_understanding?_  
_Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I_  
_You try to gain my trust_  
_Talking is not enough_  
_Actions speak louder than words_  
_You gotta show me something_  
_My heart is missing some pieces_  
_I need this puzzle put together again_

She drunkenly shuffled into her bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and dumped her pocketbook on the floor, her things scattering every which

way. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, squinting her eyes as the sun peeked through her blinds. She dragged a framed

picture off of her night stand and hugged it close to her chest. "I'm home," she whispered as the tears began to roll down her cheeks once

again.

* * *

_Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t_  
_Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d_  
_Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t_  
_Tell me are you up for the challenge_  
_Cause my heart is_

_Damaged,_  
_Damaged_  
_I thought that I should let you know_  
_That my heart is_  
_Damaged_  
_So Damaged_  
_And you can blame the one before_

* * *

She touched her jaw softly, lightly pausing over the faint brown mark. It still hurt, even after a week of healing. She looked into the full length

mirror she had on her closet door and lifted her shirt so she could see her stomach. Light brown splotches dotted up and down, around her torso

randomly. She sighed through her nose deeply and swallowed. She looked at the clock. 9:25 a.m. She still had some time. She licked her lips

and let her shirt fall back down. She looked into the mirror. _Just smile. Ting! Laughter. See, MeMe, that's all ya gotta' do! _She tried to smile, but

it only proved to be an awkward action for her. A door slammed downstairs. Her head whipped to the side, eyes wide. "Moira!" a voice yelled up

the stairs, feet stomping up. She gasped and fleeted to run into the bathroom and slam the door, but she wasn't quick enough. A hand stopped

the door from closing. _No!_

* * *

_Damaged,_  
_Damaged_  
_I thought that I should let you know_  
_That my heart is_  
_Damaged_  
_So Damaged_  
_And you can blame the one before_  
_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_

_My heart is_  
_Damaged,_  
_Damaged,_  
_Damaged_

_My heart is_  
_Damaged,_  
_Damaged,_  
_Damaged_

_My heart is_  
_Damaged,_  
_Damaged,_  
_Damaged_

_My heart is_  
_Damaged,_  
_Damaged,_  
_Damaged_

_My heart is_  
_Damaged_


	2. Suffer Is Her Name

_11: 10 AM NY, NY_

* * *

_ Mmmmm _

_Ohh ohh _

_Ah yea_

_ Ah ah yea_

_Somebody told me once that pain is a game we all gotta play _

_Then why am I in overtime and sudden death every other day _

_I know that for the good of life there's a price we all gotta pay _

_But I'll pay till I'm poor and I still don't know what it is to have a good day, yeah_

_ Since everybody knows what it is that I need to do. _

_Well do me a favor, let me worry bout me and you worry bout you_

* * *

"Miss Devika, you have a call from Donny from IT Tech Support. He needs access to some files for a customer," Dana, one of the transferrers,

told her. Devika nodded and connected with Donny. "Hello? Donny? This is Devika from resources. Dana called and told me you needed

information on someone." Donny leaned back in his chair in his subway home twiddling a pen in his hand. "Ah, yeah. My customer's name is

Alaia from the bookstore on 24th and Lane. She's really representing the Low and Behold Bookstore and they're having problems with their

computers concerning documentation, checkout, and whatnot. We just need a few basic details on the company and the system they use and

we'll be out of your way." Devika drew a picture of a spacecraft with a loopy face on her notepad, her head in the palm of her hand. "Sure, just

tell me exactly what you need and I'll be happy to help you." "Ok, so...," he went on to describe the problem.

* * *

_I don't need no one to put me down, I'm on the ground, can't get no lower._

_ And I don't need no one to hang around and make me frown, just makes me look older. _

_And I don't need no one to black my eye and tell me lies _

_Don't wanna cry over nobody else No no no no I can do bad all by myself_

* * *

"Yo, little birdy, what's up," Adrian greeted Fallan with the slap of a hand. Fallan tucked her hands into her back pockets. "Nothin' much, D. I just came for my

fix," she looked around the alley they stood in, the dim light barely pouring in. Adrian looked at her, slowly analyzing her lithe figure. "You know, Fallan, I could

take you away from all dis. I've been tryin' to come at ya for two years now and you haven't said anything about the offa I made." Fallan looked down at the

ground. "Let's...let's not talk about that, D. You know I've had some problems. I can't give you an answer now. I need more time to think." Adrian took a step

closer. "How long are you going to make me wait? I can't wait forever!" Fallan took an apprehensive step back. "Then stop chasing after me! Stop waiting!" She

yelled. "Maybe it was a mistake coming here. I'll just get my fix from someone else." She turned to leave, but Adrian caught her hand and pulled her back to

him. "Wait, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just...I just can't stand thinking about living without you. We're meant to be, little birdy." Fallan looked down at their

interlocked hands. "Not in this lifetime," she pulled away. "Can I just have my...?" She trailed off seeing two gloomy figures standing behind Adrian in the

darkness. "Well, well, well. Looks like it's another bust here, Raphie boy," a deep Brooklyn voice said. "Heh, it looks like it."

* * *

_Somebody told me once that running from the rain don't make no sense._

_I had my own dark cloud for awhile now, it goes where ever I'm going, yeah_

_They're telling me the grass just might be greener on the other side._

_But I don't wanna take a chance on dirt when I got grass even though the grass has died._

_Oh since everybody knows what it is that I need to do,_

_Well do me a favor, let me worry bout me and you worry bout you_

* * *

Moira sat in her tub filled with hot water, trying to burn the pain away. She'd called in sick, once again. Her bosses were getting fed up with all

of her absences. She couldn't help it, though. This was the sixth time within three weeks that he'd done this. She couldn't really blame him,

though. She was always doing something. He just got so angry sometimes and she just couldn't calm him down. It was like nothing ever

worked. Nothing was ever good enough. She looked up as he walked into the bathroom and leaned down beside her, sitting on the rim of the

tub. He gently moved her head so that it rested against his thigh. "I'm so sorry, Moira. I didn't mean it," he whispered and smoothed her hair

away from the blackish-red mark surrounding her eye and the side of her face. "It's just...you've gotta stop doing things like this, upsetting me

for your own pleasure. I promise if you stop being such a bad girl I won't do it anymore. Do you understand?" he tilted her head up so that he

could kiss her forehead. She nodded. "Good." But she knew it was a lie because she was always doing something.

* * *

_I don't need no one to put me down,_ _I'm on the ground, can't get no lower._

_And I don't need no one to hang around and make me frown, just makes me look older._

_And I don't need no one to black my eye and tell me lies_

_Don't wanna cry over nobody else_

_No no no no I can do bad all by myself_

* * *

"Yes, sir. It's working now. Thanks for your help," Alaia. She hung up the phone to greet the customer who had just come in. "Hi, how can I

help you today?" She smiled brightly, but painstakingly. Underneath the counter her fingers fiddled nervously. "Um, hi. I wanted to check an

order I made and apply for a rewards card. Alaia nodded slowly and pulled up the application on the computer. "OK, can I get your name, sir?"

Her fingers were poised to start tying. "It's Leo." "Leo...?" "Yoshi, sorry." Leo shuffled on his feet. Under his dark hood his eyes scanned the

room. A couple in the back making out. A little boy standing beside his mom on one of the aisles picking his nose and sliding the booger onto her

skirt. _Ew_, he thought. There was a middle-aged man sitting in a chair in the corner asleep with a newspaper turned upside down on his lap, his

head sliding off of the back of the chair and his mouth wide open. A fly zoomed in and out of his mouth. _He should get that checked out. _The girl

at the desk looked scared to death of him. Her eyes were wide and her posture rigid. _What's her deal?_ The printer beside her banged to life as it

creaked out a sheet of paper. Alaia plucked the paper out of the printer and slid it in front of him. "Here's your order report and your application

for the card. It's about time for us to close, so would you mind filling it out at home and then bringing it back tomorrow, maybe?" Leo nodded

and looked at the clock. "Thanks, Miss..." He looked at her name plate. "Alaia." Even though he knew she couldn't see it he offered a small

smile.

* * *

_Don't waste time feeling bad for me_

_I didn't ask you for your sympathy_

_No I know God is watching over me_

_So I guess this is where I'm suppose to be_

_Ohh yes_

* * *

3:00 PM

* * *

"Alright. Bye, guys," Devika said her goodbye to her coworkers. She walked down to the lobby and out onto the street to wave down a taxi.

"Ugh," she groaned when another cab passed her to service another person. "It's just what I thought. I'm going to have to pull out the heavy

artillery." She looked around to make sure no one was watching and sneakily unbuttoned her blouse and pulled up her skirt to show more leg,

flashing a cab with her exposed skin. The taxi slowed down and pulled over. "He-llo there, dollface. You lookin' for a ride?" Devika cleared her

throat and snatched open the door. "Yeah, yeah," she faked a brave, snappy attitude. "Just take me to the Hilson Apartments." The taxi driver

peeked at her in the rearview mirror. A menacing grin spread over his face. "Heh heh, sure thing...toots."

* * *

_I don't need no one to put me down, I'm on the ground, can't get no lower. _

_And I don't need no one to hang around and make me frown just makes me look older._

_ And I don't need no one to black my eye and tell me lies _

_Don't wanna cry over nobody else _

_No no no no I can do bad all by myself_

* * *

Once again, I don't own TMNT sadly and the song is courtesy of Mary J. Blige: I Can Do Bad All By Myself. Please follow/favorite/comment. Thanks! Hopefully another chappy will be out sometime today or this week.


End file.
